Time in Germany
by mrs.billkaulitz1
Summary: This is my first story. Hope you guys like it.


**This is my first story. When two best friends hang out and they listen to Tokio Hotel, then later find out that they are heading off to Germany to be with Emily's family but little did they know they had something else coming there way when they find out that they were not staying with Emily's family. When they get to the airport on board the plane they get a big surprise. But when they are there things don't turn out the ways that they think.**

_EVOP_

"Emily, are you coming? We have to get ready and pack everything that we need for our trip?" said Shayla.

"Yeah Shayla, hold on." Starting to get annoyed by the many questions that Shayla was asking. I started to regret inviting her best friend on the trip.

When I finally got all my things down stairs, we had to head out to the airport. We were sitting there for about 5 hours. Just waiting for the plane to get in. They had to stop at a stop before they got to Minnesota. When Shayla and I were just waiting we decided to listen to Tokio Hotel. We each decided that I would get Bill (but I also wanted Tom to.) But Shayla had dibs on Tom. It was no fair.

"Time for the boarding to Berlin, Germany. Time for the boarding to Berlin, Germany." The speaker had said.

By the time were on the plane we didn't know that the boys from Tokio Hotel were going to be on there. When we went to get our sits Shayla had seat 4G. When Shayla had got to her seat she had found out the Tom Kaulitz was sitting next to her. When I got to my set 5G. I had just found out that I was sitting next to Bill Kaulitz. Georg and Gustav were sitting in the row by Tom and Bill. While Shayla and I were not sitting next to each other we had decided to listen to Tokio Hotel. Shayla was listing to Automatic while I was listening to World Behind My Wall. When the song was starting to play I had staring to sing along with song. I was starting to get a little annoyed. It was very weird I didn't know that Bill was paying attention to me. I also starting playing the parts that Tom had in the song. Bill had taking out his phone and had texted someone. But when Bill had written the message and sent it Tom had looked at his phone. Tom was a little confused on what Bill had meant in to message. When Bill had got the message back from Tom he was starting to get more and more…well I guess I was not paying attention to him. But then Tom had looked back when he finally found out what Bill had been talking about. Tom had written back immediately.

_BVOP_

Me, Tom Georg, and Gustav and gotten on the plane first before anyone else. We had gotten to decided where we wanted to sit. Tom had chosen seat 4G while I chose 5G, and Georg and Gustav had chosen the seats across from us. Then when everyone had starting boarding the plane there were two girls that had stood out the most. One of the girls had Blonde medium length hair. While the other girl had long brown hair. Hoping that they were not sitting by us, the girl with the blonde hair was taking a seat by Tom. Tom was happy at that one. When the other girl she had looked at her ticket again to see where she was going to be sitting. When she passed her friend, she had look and said to her friend. "Nice Shayla. I bet that you're happy now." She had said. I was hoping that the girl was going to sit by me and I also had the thought that she was going to sit by Georg or Gustav. But she had asked one of the people that hand out the food for the people. "Um…I don't know were I sit. Could you help me?" She had said. When the lady had answered she said "You sit right…hold on I guess they have gotten the seats mixed up. Well do you have a person that you came on the plane with?" and I said yes "She is sitting in 4G. But the seats are full." So she had said, "Well seat in the row 5G. There are two open seats right there." And just when I didn't want to listen the Brown haired girl had come and sat in my row. But there were two seats open. I was thinking that she was going to sit next to the window. She had wanted to sit in the seat right next to me. She had her iPod, and she had starting listen to World Behind My Wall.

I had taken out my phone and texted Tom. "Tom do you know song she is sing and playing guitar to?" I hope that she was not paying any attention me written the message. But I guess I was wrong. She had seen me write a message.

When Tom had taken out his phone he didn't know what Bill was talking about. "What are you talking about Bill?"

Well guessing that Tom meant the girl sitting next to him. I was getting pretty mad that he was taking my serious. And I had written Tom back, "No the girl that is sitting next to me. What song is she playing and sitting to?"

Now he had finally understood. "Dude that's World Behind my Wall."

_EVOP_

So now this is getting kind of weird. Now Tom was looking about at me, why was he staring at me now?

O well. I guess.

"There is 7 hours until we land in Berlin. 7 hours until we land in Berlin." The lady had said.

Thinking to myself. 7 more hours until we land in Berlin, Germany. I don't know how much I can take with the Tokio Hotel guys looking at me and wondering what song I am listening to.

So board I decided to ask what they wanted. "Is there something that I could help you guys with instead in staring at me?" I had said but didn't want it to come off mean.

That's when Bill had answered. "Well we just wanted to say that you are a really good singer." And I had said "Thanks." as I had said thanks to Bill we had just started talking. Later on in the conversion we had exchanged numbers.

The speaker had come on again "There are 4 hours left. Once again there are 4 hours left tell we land in Berlin."

Then that's when Shayla had turned around. I could tell that she was happy. Tom and Shayla hit it off good. When Shayla turned back around because Tom had wanted her attention. Bill and I decided to talk again. Being able to talk with Bill was easy for me. I was able to be who I was. I didn't have to hide who I really was like when I was back at home. And one of things that we both had in common that was easy for us was that we both spoke German.

"Well I am going to take a nap before we land." And out of nowhere Bill had said. "Well I was going to take a nap to." So I had decided to get up and lay down in one of the seats in the back.

Thinking that I was alone, I decided to take the seat that I wanted to lay in. Then Bill came and said "No not there. There is a room in the back that only I and the boys know about that the polite lets us use." My god can not believe that Bill. Bill Kaulitz. That Bill wanted me to go into a room with him alone. "Me? You want me to go with you?" I had said. "Well yeah. Who else was I talking to?" He said then he laughed. "No its ok I don't mind being out here." Now regretting what I had said. I mean I wanted to be alone with him. I guess I was just nerves.

"O. Come on Emily. You don't need to worry." And for some reason I believed him. "Ok. I guess." I had finally said.

Being alone with Bill alone in the room was fun. We started to get to know each other some more. I had started to fall asleep. Until I knew it I was laying on the bed. Then comes down Bill and come right by me. I was so happy I got to know him more then I already knew. When Bill and I were just laying on the bed we just starting laughing and singing along to his songs. Until we both fell asleep.

Before we knew it Tom came into the. "Aw, look at that my little bother alone with a girl. Bill? Are you awake? The plane is in Germany." Tom had said.

That's when we had woken up when Tom would not shut up. I was kind of tired for the flight. When we landed in Germany I had already knows the time difference here. Germany was 7 hours ahead America. Now we all were heading off the plane and heading over to the baggage claim.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. Hope to see you guys later. Are you coming Shayla?" I had said. When I said that Bill started to talk but got interrupted by Shayla answering me. "Well I was going to stay and hang out with the boys more." Not being very happy when she said that. "Well ok, I am going than. Shay you have my number. You can stay with the boys tonight and I will find a hotel to stay in tonight than go shopping and eat. Call me later." Was the last thing that I had said to her. Hoping that she was coming with me, she had stayed with Tom. I found myself walking out by myself.

_BVOP_

I can't believe this. I just watched her walk away. How could I do that? She does not know where anything is. She may know German but she could get lost. "Shayla? How could you just stand by Tom and watch your best friend walk out of the airport. She does not know where anything is. I am going to meet up with you guys later. I am going to find her." Not sure where she went off to, but thanks I had gotten her number. Now hoping that she picks up her phone, I can see where she is.

"_**Emily."**_

"_**Bill."**_

"_**Where did you go?"**_

"_**To the hotel"**_

"_**What Hotel?"**_

"_**The Berlin Hotel."**_

"_**Ok. Hold on and I will be right over."**_

"_**Well I was about to go shopping with Shayla, but she wants to stay with your brother."**_

"_**Well now you got me to go shopping me."**_

"_**Ok see you in a bit."**_

I was happy that Emily had picked up her phone. I was so happy to hear her voice. At first I didn't think she was going to answer. When I got the phone with Emily was when I called up Jost. I had him go shopping for Emily and me to get some clothes. When I had gotten off the phone with Jost was when I had gotten out of the car and at the hotel that Emily was staying at. She was standing outside of the hotel.

"You know I could have met you up stairs ya know." I had said. "Ya but didn't want you to walk all the way up there then come back down." I guess Emily was just being nice.

Well I hope you got to know me more while we were on the plane. But I know that you're really tired so I am sending Jost out to get some clothes for you and me." When I had finished up with what I said she had seemed happy that she didn't have to go out shopping.

We were standing outside of her hotel for 5 minutes. We had said nothing while standing there. It was about 2 am after I had gotten there.

_EVOP_

It was about 2 am in the morning when Bill and I were standing outside my hotel. For 5 minutes of not talking, and also sending Jost out to go shopping for me was crazy. Just thinking to my self why had Bill not asked to go up stairs yet?

After the 5 minutes of not talking I had decided to break the silence. "So…" stopping because I forgot the sound of my voice "So what are you up to?" Hoping that it came out nice. "Well you had walked out of the airport by yourself. But I guess you already knew your way around. So I guess I will just go and hang out with the guys and Shayla."He had said. "Well you don't have to if you don't want to. You can come upstairs with me if you want to." I wanted him to come up with me but then the same time I didn't. Bill had seemed shocked at what I said. He had finally spoken after a moment of silence. "Sure, I mean I didn't want to go back home and see what Tom, Georg, Gustav, and Shayla sis to the house. But hold on I need to go over quickly. Do you want to come along with me?" Do I ever I had said to myself "Yes!" I said with joy. That's when it happened. I had found myself falling in love with him. As he had taken my hand it felt like where I am suppose to be. It feels like home.

As we waited for Jost to arrive and come pick us up. We ere surrounded by fans and cameras. All the people wanted Bill to sign everything that they possible had. One girl asked "Bill, will you go out with me?" He had gotten shocked by the question. But he answered anyways. "Sorry. But I have a girlfriend already. Sorry girls." The girls were sad but they got over it.

When the girls had left us alone Bill was looking at me smiling. "What?" I said while laughing because I didn't know what he was smiling at. "At the way that you looked when I said that I already had a girlfriend. So will you?" Huh? Wait? What just happened? "Will I what?" He laughed again. "Will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
